Castle's Mistake
by melindafan22
Summary: What happens when Kate finds out about Castle's secret life? I might add more chapters if I get 10 reviews.
1. Chapter 1

How did Kate even find it? Not even Alexis knew about my "safe room". She barely spent 10 minutes in there. I was putting my pants on when she walked in.

"Hey, what's for supper?" She asked.

"Whatever you want. I'm yours." I replied, hugging her. Because of the release of Deadly Heat, Paula and Gina were keeping me at Black Pawn. Beckett had a double homicide to solve. A man and daughter were gun down and shot at their apartment. Turns out Mr. Anderson had an affair with his daughter's teacher. The teacher's husband found out and killed Mr. Anderson. Rebecca wasn't supposed to get hurt. She leaned over to give her dad a goodnight hug when Joel pulled the trigger. Mr. Anderson got up and approached Joel when he fired the gun a second time.

"What's this?" She asked, holding up my Captain Malcolm Reynolds costume.

"My Captain Malcolm Reynolds outfit. Do you mind? That's a one-of-a-kind outfit." I said, grabbing it, laying it down on my side of the bed and smoothing it out.

"I never thought you'd be a Joss Whedon fan is all."

"Well, you're a Nebula 9 fan!"

"We'll continue this discussion after we eat."

I prepared stir fry and talked about the Anderson case. We watched Serenity and Jail. I was hopping Kate would forget about my Firefly obsession. Unfortunately, she didn't forget.

"Castle? Do you have any other Firefly memorabilia?"

"Yea, it's in what I like to call my "safe room". But, you'll never find it." I knew she was going to find it eventually. I was hopping to keep it hidden for a couple more weeks.

"You have a "safe room"?! Why am I not surprised? Where is it? I'm thinking its in your office since I never saw it in your room." Running, and I mean RUNNING towards my office, she stopped at my desk and spun around. I sat down on my old brown chair watching her. Have I mentioned how much I like to stare at her? Anyways, she was looking at my shelves when she noticed the picture of the spiral staircase behind my desk wasn't straight anymore. She took the picture off the wall and pulled the lever down. Suddenly, the floor behind my desk reveled a set of stairs that were placed at an angle. Cautiously, she went down and entered my "safe room". I had it built so it looked like Serenity. I had life size replicas of the entire crew. She walked up the bridge when she saw Malcolm Reynolds.

"Castle, you look like Captain Mal."

" I've been told I look like Nathan Fillion. Do you like it?" I replied, hopping she would say yes.

"YES! Although my obsetion isn't quite this big."

"Your obsetion! You watched Firefly too?!" How could I NOT see this? She watches Nebula 9, which takes place in SPACE!

"Of course. My dad made me watch one episode if I made him watch one episode of Nebula 9. He can't stand it. I stood in line to watch Serenity in theaters."

"Me too! Only about standing in line. Which theater did you go to?"

"I was at the Hamptons for the week. My dad's friend had a place there and invited us there to forget about the past. The next time I was at the Hamptons was with you."

Knowing the time was right, I got down on one knee. " Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you be my one and done, my forever, my always? Will you marry me?"

"YES! You're my one and done too." I placed the Tiffany & Co. ring on her right hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What do you think good names would be for the twins?"

"What twins?"

"Ours. Rick, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

* two weeks later*

"Katherine Beckett?" the nurse at the OBGYN asked

Pulling Rick behind her, Kate got up and followed the nurse to room B4.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Becky. We'll get to know each other during your visits. Please feel free to ask questions. There's hasn't been anything we haven't heard before. Is there anything unusual that's been happening?"

"Well, I've had morning sickness, actually more like all day sickness. Other than that, no."

"That's common. It should go away in a couple of months. Ok Kate, pull your shirt up when Doctor Karen comes in."

After Nurse Becky left, Kate turned to Rick and asked how he did this with Merideth. " Actually, she never let me come to her appointments. She wanted to do everything on her own. I got a call from the hospital when she was admitted. This is new to me."

Kate didn't have time to respond when Doctor Karen walked in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Karen. You can call me Karen. Katherine, I'll need you to pull your shirt up for the ultrasound."

Kate told her what to call her and as she watched the screen, tears were streaming down her face as well as Ricks.

"Congrats, you two are having twins. They're faratenal since their a boy and a girl. You're about 18 weeks along. Here's some paper towels to clean your stomach and here's your perscriptions. I'll see you next month."

After they left the doctor's office, they called Alexis and Martha. They met them at the loft.

"Mother, Alexis, we have two things to tell you. First, we're getting married and second, we're pregnant with twins." Rick told them while looking at Kate

"Congrats! Dad, Kate, that's awesome. Now I have an excuse to come home."

Martha hugged Rick and welcomed Kate into the family officially. "Kiddo, you've done good."

Martha had to go to an audition and Alexis was going back to college.

"Rick, who do we tell next?"

"Lanie'll kill us if we don't tell her next. See if she and the boys want to come over. Then we'll tell my dad."

Dialing Lanie's cell, Kate asked if she wanted to come over while Rick called the boys. Lanie wanted to know why.

"Lane, I have something to tell you."


End file.
